This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application 89100829, filed Jan. 19, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a hardware of a monitor. More particularly, the invention relates to a monitor comprising a two-way (plug and play) interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display comprises 8 signal lines, such as the vertical synchronous signal line (Vsync), the horizontal synchronous signal line (Hsync), the serial data signal line (SDA), the serial clock signal line (SCL), the ground signal line (Gnd) the red signal line (R), the green signal line (G), and the blue signal line (B). The R, G, B are analog signals. Referring to FIG. 1, the connecting structure between a host hardware and a monitor is schematically illustrated. A monitor controller 12 (for example, a VGA card) in a host hardware is used to convert the image data generated by the host hardware 10. After the conversion, the converted image data is transferred to the monitor 20 via the signal lines.
The R, G, B signals are converted into digital pixel value by an analog/digital converter 22. The image data transferred from the host hardware 10 are displayed in a of the monitor 20 by a monitor control circuit 24 according to the vertical synchronous signal and the horizontal synchronous signal.
In the conventional monitor 20 with a screen saving apparatus or a power down apparatus, a monitoring circuit is added into the monitor control circuit 24. In this manner, the output signal of the analog/digital converter 22 is monitored. When the output signal is not changed after a period of time, the monitor enters a screen saving state or a power down state. That is, apart from the monitoring circuit, the power stops providing to rest of the circuit, while the monitoring circuit continues monitoring the output signal of the analog/digital converter 22. When the output signal is changed, the system is waked up immediately to retrieve the power supply for normal operation. Therefore, the power saving objective is achieved.
The conventional host hardware 10 transfers the image signals of the monitor 20 is a one-way manner. A monitoring circuit is thus required to monitor the variation of the output signal of the analog/digital converter 22, so as to determine whether the screen saving state or the power down state is entered. Though only the monitoring circuit is operating under this state, since the frequency of the R, G and B signals are very high, the power consumption is still considerable, so that the power saving is still limited.
Referring to FIG. 2, a connection structure between a conventional liquid crystal display monitor and a host hardware is shown. In the current monitor, especially for the liquid crystal display monitor (LCD Monitor) 40, the specifications of the LCD panels are variable, so that the frame rate and resolution are different because of different manufacturers or different dimensions of LCD panels. The conventional host hardware 50 delivers the image data of the monitor 40 in a one-way fashion. When the analog R, G and B.signals output by the monitor controller 32 are converted into digital image signals via an analog/digital converter 42. Or alternatively, the monitor controller 32 may output digital image signals directly. In both manners, an expensive scaling controller 46 is required to add in the monitor control circuit 32. According to the variable dimensions of the LCD panel, the image data sent to the monitor 20 is appropriately magnified or reduced, so that the resolution is adjusted and image data can meet the dimensions of the LDC panel without causing distortion of image. However, as the scaling controller is very expensive, the fabrication cost of the LCD monitor is increased.
The invention provides a monitor comprising a two-way interface, comprising a read only memory and a two-way interface. The read only memory stores a plurality of specification data parameters, and the two-way interface is coupled to the read only memory to deliver the specification data parameters.
With the two-way interface, the specification data parameters of the monitor can be sent to the host hardware to enable the monitor to give a command or parameters to a monitor controller. The image data sent to the monitor can be adjusted to meet the specification of the monitor. The functions of mutual communication between a host hardware and the monitor and plug and play can be obtained.
Moreover, the two-way interface can be used to control the screen saving state or the power down state of the monitor. Therefore, under this state, most of the circuit in the monitor can be stopped from being supplied with a power source.
The invention also provides a monitor comprising a two-way interface coupled to a host hardware. The monitor comprises an analog/digital converter, a monitor control circuit, a read only memory, and a two-way interface. The analog/digital converter is coupled to the host hardware to receive a plurality of image data from the host hardware, and to convert the image data. The monitor control circuit is coupled to the analog/digital converter to receive the image data output from the analog/digital converter, so as to display the image data. The read only memory, stores a plurality of specification data. The two-way interface is coupled to the read only memory, the analog/digital converter and the monitor control circuit to deliver the specification data parameters to the host hardware, and to deliver a plurality of commands between the host hardware and the monitor control circuit.
The invention also provides a monitor system with a two-way interface. The monitor system comprises a host hardware, an analog/digital converter, a monitor control circuit, a read only memory, and a two-way interface. The host hardware is to send a plurality of image data. The analog/digital converter is coupled to the host hardware to receive a plurality of image data sent from the host hardware and to convert the image data. The monitor control circuit is coupled to the analog/digital converter and to receive and display the image data output from the analog/digital converter. The read only memory stores the specification data parameters. The two-way interface is coupled to the read only memory, the analog/digital converter and the monitor control circuit, and to deliver the specification data parameters to the host hardware, and to deliver a plurality of control commands between the host hardware and the monitor control circuit.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.